hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1321 Japaya Hurricane Season
Tropical Outlook Outlook Projected track of Bobina. Projected track of Debbie. Current warnings LEBOR JACK WEATHER CENTER HURRICANE BOBINA HURRICANE BOBINA CONTINUES TO WEAKEN OVER THE STRAWBERRY PENINSULA AND IS EXPECTED TO DISSIPATE AT THE END OF THE FORECAST PERIOD. THE REMNANTS WILL AFFECT THE COURSE OF DEBBIE. PLEASE SEE BELOW. TROPICAL STORM AND HURRICANE WARNINGS IN PLACE FOR THE STRAWBERRY DELTA. HURRICANE DEBBIE DEBBIE HAS INTENSIFIED INTO A 75MP/H HURRICANE, AND IS EXPECTED TO BECOME A MAJOR HURRICANE BY THE END OF THE FORECAST PERIOD. THE REMNANTS OF BOBINA WILL AFFECT THE COURSE OF DEBBIE, STEERING IT EAST TOWARDS HYPOTHETICAL CITY AND AWAY FROM THE STRAWBERRY PENINSULA AND JACK CITY. NEVERTHELESS, INTERESTS IN JACK CITY, STRAWBERRY PENINSULA, AND HYPOTHETICAL CITY SHOULD MONITOR DEBBIE. ELSEWHERE... NO AREAS OF INTEREST. ~~~~ FORECASTER JACK NEXT UPDATE WHENEVER WE FEEL LIKE IT. ... ---- FLOYD METEOROLOGICAL CENTER, DRAMA AND PLS MODELS KONICHIWA, STRAWBERRY PENINSULA 12:00 UTC, TUESDAY, August 17, 1321 HURRICANE BOBINA and HURRICANE DEBBIE' ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HURRICANE BOBINA CATEGORY 3 MAJOR HURRICANE Maximum sustained winds: 91 kt (105 mph), estimated central pressure: 978 mbar (hPa) Movement: SW at 5 mph For a powerful hurricane inland.. Bobina continues to weaken as it goes further inland on southern Strawberry Peninsula. We, along with a few models, such as the BMC, expect increasing VWS and land interaction that should make Bobina dissipate in about 48 hours, although it's likely that Bobina's remnants might affect nearby Hurricane Debbie's course. FORECAST TRAJECTORY: * TODAY... 91 KT... 105 MPH... INLAND * TOMORROW AT 12 PM... 53 KT... 60 MPH INLAND * TOMORROW AT 8 PM... DISSIPATED ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ADVISORIES/WATCHES/WARNINGS ** Hurricane warning for the eastern coast of the Strawberry Peninsula. ** Hurricane watch for the eastern coast of Jack City and the western coast of Hypothetical City. MARINE ADVISORIES/WATCHES/WARNINGS ** Hurricane warning for waters north and south of Strawberry Peninsula. ** Hurricane warning for waters west of Hypothetical City and east of Jack City. HAZARDS AFFECTING LAND WIND, LANDFALL AND STORM SURGE ** Hurricane winds have been affecting southeastern Strawberry Peninsula since two days ago due to the large span of the storm. These conditions are expected to continue throughout the following days. ** Bobina's inner eyewall is expected to produce moderate to strong rainfall accumulations across the whole peninsula. Totals are expected to be more than 12 inches. Heavy landfall can trigger dangerous land and rock slides. ** Sea levels are expected to rise 3 feet during Bobina's passage. Coastal areas may experience overwash and flooding, alongside large and destructive waves. Dangerous rip currents are possible. Please, avoid all bodies of water for the time being. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HURRICANE DEBBIE HURRICANE Maximum sustained winds: 65 kt (75 mph), estimated central pressure: 987 mbar (hPa) Movement: NWN at 4 mph For a weak hurricane 124 miles northwest of the island of 2b2t.. Tropical Storm Debbie has been upgraded to a 75 mph hurricane, based on Dvorak guidance. Debbie is slowly intensifying, and Debbie is predicted to reach major hurricane status before approaching Hypothetical City, the most populous city in Japaya. A recon mission is being prepared for a trip into the storm. Regardless, interests in Hypothetical City, Jack City and Strawberry Peninsula should keep note of this storm. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Next full update will be issued in the following days.In the meantime, special advisories may be issued if conditions warrant. For further information, please consult the products provided by your local National Weather Service. Advisories, watches, and warnings updated on the hour. FORECASTER JAKE NEXT UPDATE IN THE FOLLOWING DAYS. ---- BOB NEKARO WEATHER CENTER HURRICANE ANT HURRICANE ANT IS CURRENTLY MAKING LANDFALL KERANIQUEVILLE. EFFECTS MAY BE FELT ALL THE WAY INTO ODILE PLAINS AND SASSMASTER CITY. IT COULD CROSS INTO THE HA-HO-WERE BAY BY TOMORROW. 18Z MARCH 27...75 MPH 06Z MARCH 28...60 MPH 18Z MARCH 28...60 MPH 06Z MARCH 29...50 MPH 18Z MARCH 29...60 MPH 18Z MARCH 30...70 MPH HURRICANE BOBINA HURRICANE BOBINA IS RAPIDLY INTENSIFYING, AND THE BNWC EXPECTS IT TO EVENTUALLY BECOME A MAJOR HURRICANE BY THE END OF THE FORECAST PERIOD. IT WILL LIKELY MAKE LANDFALL IN A FEW DAYS. 18Z MARCH 27...85 MPH 06Z MARCH 28...100 MPH 18Z MARCH 28...105 MPH 06Z MARCH 29...115 MPH 18Z MARCH 29...120 MPH 18Z MARCH 30...125 MPH -FORECASTER BOB NEXT ADVISORY WHENEVER WE'RE IN THE MOOD hurricaneodile weather center, odile city (or village idk), japaya tc forecast for ant 1. tropical storm ant advisory # 001 max winds based on 1-min average at 1656Z on 28 march 2016, *tropical storm ant, located 20 km to the east of the center. forecast intensities inital 28/1656z 35kt 12h 28/1630z 35kt 24h 29/1630z 30kt...near village 36h 29/1630z 25kt...dead (like the chat) next forecast whenever its not a mining trip to a cave just to find diamonds forecaster odile nnnn SASS MASTER WEATHER CENTER ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HURRICANE BOBINA Hurricane Bobina has retained intensity as a powerful Category 4 major hurricane, moving toward land as Hurricane Watches and Warnings are currently in effect for Jack City, Strawberry Peninsula, and Hypothetical City as the system is expected to impact these areas in coming days. TROPICAL DEPRESSION 3J Invest 102J has recently developed into Tropical Depression 3J as it continues to track across open water. With virtually no shear and above-average SSTs, we expect gradual intensification over coming days. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- FORECASTER: SASSMASTER **Next Update in 24 hours** NUNO WEATHER CENTER INVEST 95 A disturbance in the center of the Ha-Ho-Were sea is causing thunderstorms and torrential rain. The NWC model shows it passing over favorable conditions while moving northeast and rapidly developing into a hurricane. Radar imagery also shows a circulation forming. CURRENT: 60% 12H: 90% 24H: TROPICAL DEPRESSION FIVE 36-48H: TROPICAL STORM ED 48H-120H: HURRICANE ED 120H-156H: TROPICAL STORM ED 156-162H: TROPICAL DEPRESSION ED 162-185H: REMNANTS OF ED 185-214H: GETS ABSORVED BY EX AND BECOMES HURRICANE 214-226H: HURRICANE TRANSITIONS INTO TROPICAL STORM 226-271H: TROPICAL STORM MAKES LANDFALL IN RARA ISLAND 271-279H: REMNANTS Season Summary Storm Names Storms Hurricane Ant On March 25, 1321, a non-tropical low, as is the norm in this ocean, transitioned into a tropical depression. The system intensified as it moved towards Keraniqueville, becoming a tropical storm. The system continued to intensify due to warm waters and nearly no wind shear, quickly becoming a Category 1 hurricane on March 27. The system made landfall shortly after, quickly weakening. Hurricane Bobina Hurricane Cretin Hurricane Debbie Category:Currently active seasons Category:Live seasons